


Video: She's Always a Woman

by Iocane



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the tin: Video of She's Always a Woman by Billy Joel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video: She's Always a Woman

[In case embed doesn't work.](http://www.youtube.com/embed/QY2J8VRmSlg)


End file.
